roadtripperfandomcom-20200215-history
Computer Collection
My collection of computers. Current Mains * Lakesky (2016 Custom Built) - main PC * Serena (Late 2013 MacBook Pro 13inch) - main laptop * Dell Latitude E7250 (2015) - secondary main laptop Modern * Rockafire (2010 Custom Built) - Windows 7 box * Mid 2010 MacBook - only Intel Mac * Dell Latitude E6420 (2011) * Dell Latitude E6430 No. 3 (2013) Classic * Dell OptiPlex GX110 (2000) - Windows 98 box * iMac G3/500 Snow (2001) * iMac G4 17-inch Flat Panel (2002) - my first PowerPC Mac * Dell Latitude X200 (2002) - Windows 2000 laptop * Dell Latitude C640 (2003) - my other Windows XP laptop/old laptop for various things * IBM ThinkPad T40 (2003) - Windows XP laptop * Dell Dimension E521 (2006) - Windows XP/Vista box To be going away * Dell Latitude E4200 (2008) - no use * Dell PowerEdge T310 (2013) - server * HP Pavilion dv5 (2008) - not functional * Acer Aspire 5552-3691 (2011) No Longer Mine * Dell Inspiron 4000 (2001) - traded back to Ryan * Dell Latitude E5410 (2011) * Dell Precision M6300 (2008) * HP 2000-329WM (2011) * Lenovo ThinkCentre A70 (2010) Former * Acer Aspire 5552-3691 (2011) * Advantech DSA-3400 (2006) * Compaq Presario CQ5700F (2010) * Dell Dimension 2350 (2002) * Dell Latitude C610 (2002) * Dell Latitude D600 (2003) * Dell Latitude D620 (2006) * Dell Latitude D620 with Nvidia GPU (2007) * Dell Latitude D630 (2008) * Dell Latitude E6410 #1 (2010) * Dell Latitude LS (2000) * Dell OptiPlex 755 Plus (2008/2010/2016) * Dell Vostro 220 No. 1 (2009) * Dell Vostro 220 No. 2 (2009) * EMachines T6212 (2005) * Gateway P-6301 (2007) * IBM ThinkPad A20p (2000) * IBM ThinkPad T20 (2000) * IBM ThinkPad T23 #3 (2002) * IBM ThinkPad T23 (originals) (2001/2002) * IBM ThinkPad X31 (2003) * Lenovo ThinkPad R400 (2008) * Sony Vaio PCG-FR285M (2003) * Sony Vaio VGC-LV150J (2008) * Toshiba Portege M200 (2004) * Toshiba Satellite L645-S4102 (2010) Belong to other family members * Dell Latitude E6410 #2 (2010) - my sister's computer * Dell OptiPlex 790 (2012) - living room PC * Menaphos (MacBook Pro 13in 2017 4xTB3 Touch Bar) * Dell Latitude E6430 No. 2 (Late 2013) - my dad's laptop * Dell Latitude E6400 (2008) Decommissioned, but still around * AOpen miniPC MP945-VDR (2007) Mains Desktops * Advantech DSA-3400 (2006) - March to April 20, 2012 * Dell OptiPlex 755 Plus (2008) - 4/20/12 to 6/8/16 (755 board); 6/8/16 to 12/29/16 (780 board) * Lakesky (2016) - since completion date on December 29, 2016 Laptops * Dell Latitude C610 (2002) - from October 2008 to mid 2009 * Toshiba Portege M200 (2004) - from mid 2009 to mid 2011 * Dell Latitude D620 (2006) - from mid 2011 to August 2014 * Acer Aspire 5552-3691 (2011) - from August 2014 to June 2015 * Dell Latitude E6410 #1 (2010) - from June 2015 to October 28, 2015 * Dell Precision M6300 (2008) - from October 28, 2015 to June 21, 2016 * Dell Latitude E6410 #2 (2010) - from June 21, 2016 to September 20, 2016 * Mid 2010 MacBook - from September 20, 2016 to April 2018 * Dell Latitude E6400 (2008) - from April 2018 to June 20, 2018 * Dell Latitude E6430 (2013) - since June 20, 2018, in conjunction with the rMBP since October 31, 2018 * Serena - since October 31, 2018 in conjunction with the E6430